Many electrosugrey pencils exist in the prior art. However, these prior art electrosurgery pencils have straight shafts and the physician's hand is often in the way while trying to see and cut away tissue from the surgical site. Most times, a physician will need to angle his or her hand to one side while cutting with existing electrosurgery pencils.
Accordingly, there is a need for an electrosurgery pencil that enables a physician to have a better line of sight to the cutting area in surgical procedures where a physician's line of sight is obstructed, without the need to awkwardly position his or her hand to see where and how they are cutting with the electrosurgery pencil.